The Hope Of a Love
by Lady Fiorella
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde la ultima vez. Espera, agonía, dolor, depresión, a todo eso solo lo cura una cosa: el mismo motor de tu esperanza... OneShot SxS ... Feliz Cumple Sakura! ...


**Card Captor Sakura**

**The Hope of a Love  
**_-o-  
__La Esperanza de un amor_

* * *

_

* * *

__-. SHAORAN_

_-. Como?_

_-. Yo... umm..._

_-. Joven Shaoran… es hora de irnos. – el chico asiente ante el informe de su mayordomo._

_-. ¿Puedo tener ese oso?_

_Los dos chicos sienten como sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse, el chico de cabellos castaños le entrega un osito, al parecer hecho a mano, en color gris a la niña que tenia frente a él, ella toma el osito, no sin antes rozar las manos de él, se separan y abraza al pequeño oso como su más grande tesoro, se miran fijamente a los ojos, sin dejar su sonrojo…_

_-. Te veré otra vez ¿ok? – pronuncia viendo como el chico se aleja entre los pasillos del aeropuerto._

**-o-**

-. Como ahogan los recuerdos.

-. Sakura tienes que ser fuerte, no debes perder las esperanzas.

-. Lo se Tomoyo, y esperanza tengo de sobra, pero es que… es que… -- Tomoyo ve como su amiga esta a punto de derrumbarse, e inmediatamente le abraza. – lo extraño tanto. –dice al infligir más fuerza al pequeño osito que tenia sobre su pecho.

-. Te entiendo bien Sakurita, pero por favor no llores sabes que a él no le gustaría verte así.

-. Tienes razón. – dijo levantando el rostro para después secar las lágrimas que lo habían recorrido.

-. Se que el tiene sus obligaciones, y hablamos a menudo, nos escribimos. Pero deseo tanto verlo, después de tres años… -- Sakura hizo una pausa¿Cómo es que de pronto había pasado tanto? – La ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando capturé a _Hope _y le dije lo que siento por él.

-. Si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… tuve la oportunidad de grabar cuando el te pidió que fueras su novia. – dijo totalmente emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-. Si, fue algo que siempre guardaré en mi cora… espera¿Qué cosa dijiste Tomoyo?

-. Esto… bueno… yo… no te molestes Sakurita por favor, me sentí mal de no poderte grabar cuando te declaraste y no pude resistir la tentación cuando me di cuenta que estabas en esa situación con Li.

-. ¿Y me lo has ocultado por tres años? – frunció el ceño.

Tomoyo sintió una gran gota de sudor… no sobre su nuca, sino sobre su cabeza.

-. Esto… pues creí que te molestarías, así como ahora. – dijo nerviosa y con un tono triste.

-. No, no estoy molesta por que me hayas grabado, pero… pero… ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? – dijo con lagrimas corriendo hasta el suelo.

-. Lo siento Sakurita… si quieres… ¡ashh! claro que quieres – se corrigió a si misma. – te daré una copia.

-. ¿Lo harías?

-. ¡Pero claro!

-. Gracias Tomoyo. – agradeció emocionada, y abrazando a su amiga.

-. Es más ahora mismo vayamos a mi casa y veamos el video. – la respuesta de Sakura fue una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

_-. ¿Sabes Shaoran?... A decir verdad no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí… tú me, gustas mucho Shaoran… siempre serás la persona mas valiosa para mi. – al no recibir respuesta la chica de ropaje rosa deja caer unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos. Vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia él cuando lo escucha hablar. _

_-. Para mí también… Sakura. – las orbes verdes de la chica vuelven a cristalizarse pero esta vez de alegría._

_-. Aquí voy. – dice Sakura dando unos pasos atrás, para tomar empuje y saltar hacia Shaoran. _

_-. Espera por favor en seguida estaré contigo. – le dice un tanto preocupado._

_-. No quiero. – corre los pasos que había retrocedido y al llegar al ultimo escalón que tenia como plataforma, se lanzo en un salto hacia los brazos de Shaoran. – Me encantas. – Gritó finalmente, para luego encontrarse con sus brazos. _

**-o-**

-. ¡Shaoran!... tierra llamando a Shaoran… -- decía una chica agitando su mano frente al rostro del aludido.

-. Esto... perdón ¿que decías Meiling?

-. Te preguntaba si has pensado en enviarle algo a Sakura para su cumpleaños, falta una semana; ¿En que pensabas?

-. En la última vez que la vi.

-. Ohh cuando capturó a _Hope._

-. Fue entonces que le pedí que fuera mi novia, pero aún así yo tenia que regresar, y aunque… llamándola puedo escuchar su voz… yo… le extraño, extraño su hermosa sonrisa, y la calidez de su mirada. – dijo desahogándose, Meiling era la única persona con la que, en ocasiones, se atrevía a hablar así.

-. Hay Shaoran eres tan lindo… te aseguro que Kinomoto siente lo mismo. – él se sonrojó fuertemente.

-. Lo se… pero han pasado tres años desde entonces y no soporto más sin verla, y ahora ya no somos un par de niños, estamos creciendo y ella debe estarse convirtiendo en la más bella mujer. – el chico ambarino no podía evitar que su voz dejara notar añoranza, e ilusión.

* * *

_-. Sakura… yoo…_

_-. ¿Si Shaoran? – en ese momento se escucha el rebote de alguna pelota cerca de ellos. _

_-. Oigan ustedes dos¿no quieren unirse a nosotros? – Pregunto una agitada Meiling, quien había corrido a recuperar la pelota de baloncesto que se le había escapado después de un pase de Tomoyo. _

_-. Bueno… yo… -- dudó Sakura. _

_Shaoran no respondió, solo le dio una fulminante mirada a su prima, para que se fuera de ahí. _

_-. Esto… bueno si quieren… pueden venir después. – e inmediatamente se fue corriendo, ambos chicos veían la estela de polvo que dejo Meiling, después de correr tan rápido junto a Tomoyo. _

_-. Sakura… _

_-. ¿Si? _

_o-o-o-o_

_-. ¿Que dices?_

_-. De verdad, si sus ojos fueran dagas, me hubiera matado. _

_-. Hay pero esto si que no me lo puedo perder. – Tomoyo corrió a donde estaba su mochila, saco un estuche negro de lo que al parecer era su cámara de video._

_o-o-o-o_

_-. Sakura, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. _

_-. Te escucho Shaoran._

_-. Bueno… en dos días… debo regresar a Hong Kong. – Sakura llevó su mano derecha hacia su pecho, a la altura del corazón, esto le estaba produciendo un terrible dolor. _

_-. Shaoran... – dijo en un susurro, el chino selló sus labios con uno de sus dedos. _

_-. Pero… antes de irme, yo… Sakura, quiero pe… quiero pedirte… -- ¿Dios por que era tan difícil?, sintió su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora, sus manos y espalda estaban sudando frío, sentía todas las palabras que quería decir anudadas en su garganta, mientras su sonrojo subía a cada segundo que pasaba, segundos que se estaban haciendo eternos para ambos…_

_-- Sakura, ahora… ahora que se tu respuesta... yo – los ojos de Sakura se entornaron más soñadores que nunca sintió su corazón acelerarse, sentía como casi salía de su pecho… ¿acaso el… acaso?... _

_Shaoran tomó todo el valor posible, no sabía de donde pero lo obtuvo, mientras sentía como su rostro ardía a causa de su sonrojo…_

_- Sakura¿quieres… quieres ser mi… mi novia?_

_¿Qué¿eso era verdad?… ¿Shaoran le acababa de pedir que fuera su novia?, No, en definitiva no lo podía creer, o en realidad… su mente mientras dormía¿había formado un hermoso sueño? – dentro de su mente había una gran lucha interna, quería responder pero su garganta se había anudado, se había paralizado. Ante su silencio Shaoran dio un paso atrás, lentamente dio media vuelta, dio otro pequeño paso y antes que pudiera dar el segundo una mano lo detuvo del brazo, la suave y calida mano de Sakura, que con esta acción hizo que se girara hacia ella…_

_-. S-si… Si Shaoran… -- respondió sonrojada; el rostro del chico se iluminó nuevamente y mostró una de sus hermosas sonrisas, esas sonrisas que a Sakura la hacían enloquecer. _

_-. ¿D-de verdad?_

_-. Si, claro que quiero ser tu novia. – la chica asintió sonrojada como un tomate. _

_Nervioso, Shaoran le tomo de las manos y se acercó lentamente a ella, sus corazones eran un completo torbellino de emociones, ambos sentían su corazón latir tan rápido que podría salir de su pecho, cada segundo se hacia eterno, eterno para sellar su relación, pues Shaoran se acercaba cada momento más a Sakura, y ella creía adivinar lo que venia; de pronto solo sintió sus suaves y carnosos labios posarse sobre la comisura de los suyos, se sonrojaron a más no poder, se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos sonrieron y entonces se abrazaron, quedando así por un rato disfrutando su cercanía, su calidez, pero por sobre todo el amor que sentían, sin necesidad de decirse nada más._

**-o- **

-. Hay Tomoyo, ojala me hubieras dicho que tenias el video mucho antes.

-. Si, que tonta fui.

-. No, no te digas así, es solo que, bueno claro que recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó ese día, pero verlo así, es algo demasiado lindo. – la castaña se abrazó a su amiga, Tomoyo siempre había sido su fiel confidente.

* * *

Al siguiente día.

-. Joven Shaoran. – le llama Wei desde afuera de su habitación.

-. Dime Wei. – respondió al abrir la puerta

-. Su madre le llama, esta esperando en su estudio.

-. Gracias, ahora voy. – el ambarino terminó de alistarse y fue donde su madre.

* * *

La tranquilidad de la hermosa Tomoeda es corrompida en la habitación de una bella pero atolondrada chica que al parecer rondaba los 15 años.

-. ¡Se me hace tarde! – la misma frase, el mismo alboroto, y el mismo correr por las escaleras de todos los días en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto.

-. Buenos días Sakura.

-. Buenos días papá, y mamá. – dijo viendo el retrato de su madre.

-. Otra vez tarde monstruo. – intervino Touya sirviéndole el desayuno.

-. Ashh que no soy ningún monstruo. – replicó y le volteo la cara ignorándolo. Tomó su desayunó rápidamente y entonces se marchó al instituto.

-. Nos vemos más tarde papá.

-. Que te vaya bien.

-. Adiós hermano.

-. Adiós monstruo.

-. Ushh. – se quejó, no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta de su casa.

* * *

-- Toc, Toc.

-. ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Shaoran al llamar a la puerta del estudio, donde su madre lo esperaba.

-. Adelante.

-. Buenos días madre. – se acercó al escritorio de su madre; besó su mano, y se sentó frente a ella.

-. Sabes Shaoran, tus maestros acaban de darme una buena noticia. – el chico no dijo nada, solo mostró una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

-. Me han informado que tanto en tus entrenamientos y materias adicionales, has hecho un excelente trabajo, y que al menos en tus estudios sobre secundaria, estas más que adelantado, y es hora que avances al siguiente nivel. – eso solo significaba una cosa: Preparatoria.

-. Y ni que decir sobre tus entrenamientos, según sus informes estas más que listo para hacerte cargo del clan. – esta vez Shaoran, mostró una media sonrisa triunfal. – sin embargo tu sabes que a menos que yo muriera no puedes hacerte cargo hasta cumplir tu mayoría de edad. – Shaoran asintió al tiempo que la mujer hacia una pausa. – por lo tanto eh decido recompensar tu esfuerzo. – la mirada de Shaoran se torno intrigada. – tendrás algún tiempo para ti, para hacer lo que tu quieras, aunque sabes que eso no significa dejar tu entrenamiento y estudios. – el chico volvió a asentir. – aquí tienes. – Ieran Li le entregó un legajo y su hijo lo abrió para saber su contenido.

-. No lo puedo creer. – expresó susurrante

-. Además de eso, tendrás que encargarte de buscar un instituto de preparatoria para que sigas con tus estudios, ya que aún faltan unos meses para que puedas ingresar, ese tiempo lo tendrás libre para ti, pero como te dije, no por eso dejarás a un lado tus responsabilidades.

-. Ma-madre de verdad que no lo creo. – Shaoran no pudo más, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su madre. – Gracias.

-. No me lo tienes que agradecer, soy tu madre y antes que nada esta tu felicidad. – dijo correspondiendo su abrazo. – _"aunque sea hasta este momento que hago algo al respecto" _– es por esa niña que has llegado hasta donde estás y quiero que sigas subiendo todo lo más alto que puedas y si ella puede ayudar a eso, me parece perfecto.

Shaoran se sonrojó por las palabras de su madre, ni siquiera sabía que ella estuviera enterada de su noviazgo con Sakura, y si lo estaba no imaginó que le importara, pero ella había hablado con la verdad, todo su esfuerzo y empeño eran estimulados por Sakura, por _su_ Sakura, cuando sentía que lo que hacia no era del todo bueno, siempre pensaba en ella, en su voz, en su sonrisa, en esa tierna mirada, imaginaba que ella estaba ahí junto a el dándole los ánimos que el necesitaba y así sucedía, el solo soñar que estaba junto a ella lo revitalizaba por completo, se esforzaba más, y salía adelante superando cualquier obstáculo.

Shaoran dejaría Hong Kong, en unos días partiría de viaje, según lo que su madre le entregó: todos los documentos necesarios para tres personas, él y sus inseparables, Wei y Meiling.

* * *

_-. "Números, números y más números. Como odio las matemáticas. Ojala todo se simplificara en el 2 más 2" _– de pronto sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro, levantó su rostro de entre sus manos para llevarse la agradable sorpresa (nótese el sarcasmo) de tener a la profesora frente a ella.

-. Kinomoto¿podrías poner más atención?

-. Lo siento maestra, pero por más que intento los números no llegan a mi cerebro. – dijo con un rostro lleno de pesar.

-. Deberías buscarte un tutor o creo que definitivamente reprobarás el curso de nuevo.

-. Si, eso haré. _"Lo que me faltaba"_

* * *

-. ¿Que dices?

-. Nos vamos.

-. Pero… ¿de verdad la tía Ieran hizo eso?

-. Que si. Así que será mejor que comiences a arreglar todo lo que llevarás… que seguramente será mucho más de todas las cosas que ya tienes. – Aseguró sabiendo todas las partencias que poseía Meiling.-- _"¿Por que las chicas usan tantas cosas?... tendría que ser una chica para saberlo… mejor me quedo así"_

* * *

Tres horas más tarde en el receso.

-. ¿Donde se supone que conseguiré un tutor?

-. Sakurita yo puedo ayudarte.

-. Gracias Tomoyo, pero no sé, por más que lo intento sabes que ni a ti ni a nadie puedo entender nada solo... la única persona a quien pude entender un poco es – mordió su labio inferior – a Shaoran. – terminó la frase con la voz quebrada.

-. Hay no por favor. Sakura no te pongas triste, sabes que a él no le gustaría.

-. Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar extrañarlo tanto.

-. Estoy segura que él siente igual. – se hizo un silencio Sakura observaba vagamente su almuerzo y lo removía jugando con los palillos.

-. Sakura. – su amiga llamaba su atención.

-. ¿Si?

-. ¿Que tienes pensado para tu cumpleaños?

-. Hoee… -- se sorprendió. – es cierto, lo había olvidado, en una semana más tendré 15 años. – dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-. ¿Y bien? – insistió. – ¿Has pensado en algo?

-. Si te soy sincera, no tengo cabeza para eso y quizá ni ánimos tenga.

-. No, no, no… señorita Kinomoto ese día dejará a un lado la tristeza que su amado Li no querrá enterarse que ha estado triste. – sentenció en un tono aristocrático. – Esta vez yo me encargaré de tu cumpleaños. -- indicó decidida.

Sakura no dijo más, cuanto Tomoyo hablaba así, no había poder en la tierra que la hiciera desistir.

* * *

Los días pasaban rápidamente, entre la escuela, los deberes, y el próximo festejo, tanto a Tomoyo como a Sakura el tiempo les pasaba volando ya que la chica de cabellera negra prácticamente no dejaba un minuto sola a Sakura.

Tomoyo habló con su madre y la familia de Sakura, se había acordado que la fiesta fuera en la mansión Daidouji. Todo estaba listo, un día más y Sakura tendría el festejo de su vida.

* * *

"_Aeropuerto Internacional de Tomoeda"_

-. Al fin llegamos. – suspiró.

-. Si y mañana podrás ver a Sakura.

-. ¿MAÑANA¿ESTAS LOCA? – Se exasperó – no pienso esperar para ver a Sakura.

-. Querido primo si quieres darle a Sakura un buen regalo la verás hasta mañana.

-. ¿Qué te propones? – preguntó serio y con el ceño fruncido.

-. Yo nada, pero nunca he perdido contacto con Daidouji… deberías saberlo. — Concluyó con una risita misteriosa.

-. Meiling Li… -- dijo aun más serio. -- ¿Que traman?

-. Te explicaré cuando lleguemos al hotel, además si te fijas; haciendo cálculos según la hora, estarías con ella a eso de las 9 de la noche creo que algo tarde para ir a verla, te lo recomiendo por el cuñado que te cargas.

Era cierto Touya era un verdadero ogro y de seguro ir a visitar a su novia a esas horas, seria algo por demás… arriesgado.

-. Está bien. – bufó. – tu ganas. – su prima solo sonrió.

* * *

Ya por la noche en el jardín de la mansión Daidouji.

-. Hay Sakurita ya verás que todo saldrá excelente.

-. Gracias Tomoyo, la verdad has conseguido animarme – suspiró – aunque como me gustaría que Shaoran estuviera aquí.

-. ¿Viste eso?

-. No. ¿Que sucede?

-. Cuando dijiste eso, por el cielo cruzó una estrella fugaz. – Sonrió con malicia, sabia que su deseo se cumpliría pronto; aunque no fuese en su cumpleaños.

-. ¿De verdad? – preguntó desconcertada; Tomoyo rió nerviosa.

-. Sigues igual de despistada. – Sakura se sonrojó.

* * *

-. Comprendo y me parece buena idea.

-. Eso es perfecto.

-. Pero no quería esperar tanto. – agregó frustrado.

-. Oye has esperado tres años. ¿Que más da que esperes unas horas más? – Shaoran gruñó¿como era posible que hiciera semejante pregunta?… la miró de tal manera que a Meiling se le erizó la piel. – Está bien, no dije nada. – dijo con el rostro de un niño acabando de hacer una travesura, negando su fechoría.

* * *

**_1 de Abril 2007 -- 09:00 A.M. _**

-. ¡Auch¿Quien me pisó?

-. Lo siento…

-. Shhh no hagan ruido…

-. "_¿Um¿Que serán esos ruidos?_— se preguntó mentalmente aun adormilada – _espero que no sean fantas..." _-- los ojos de la Card Captor se abrieron enormemente… -- "_¿Fa-fa-fantasmas?"_ – se hundió en la que por ese día sería su cama, ya que se había quedado a dormir en la mansión Daidouji, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con las colchas y pidiendo a cuantos dioses existiesen que fueran benevolentes con ella y la ayudaran a escapar de los temibles fantasmas…

* * *

-. ¿Crees que le guste?

-. No lo dudaría, son piezas muy finas y exquisitas, dignas de ella.

-. Gracias Wey. – el hombre sonrió en respuesta.

Shaoran tomó un estuche color negro, y dentro colocó un brazalete formado por pequeñas flores de cerezo que rodearían elegantemente la muñeca de quien la portara, luego dos pequeñas piezas más, eran un par de aretes también con la forma de los cerezos que hacían juego con el brazalete.

--Toc—Toc— se escucharon golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

-. Adelante.

-. Buenos días.

-. Buenos días Meiling.

-. Buen día señorita.

-. Shaoran, te parece desayunar en el restaurante o ¿pedirás servicio a la habitación?

-. No, vamos abajo… Wey ven con nosotros. – indico caminando hacia la salida.

* * *

"_Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David,_

_Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te las cantamos a ti, _

_Despierta, Sakura, despierta mira que ya amaneció_

_Ya los pajarillos cantan, la luna ya se metió"_

Sakura poco a poco comenzó a asomar su cabeza antes sumergida en las colchas, lentamente abrió un poco sus ojos, pudo ver frente a ella algunas figuras que creyó conocidas, abrió completamente sus ojos y se dio cuenta que para nada eran fantasmas, eran ni más ni menos que su padre, Touya, Tomoyo, Sonomi Daidouji, Yukito y Kero; el ultimo estaba presente gracias a que un día Fujitaka llegaba de sorpresa a su casa luego de una expedición y encontró al pequeño peluche en la sala, comiendo pastel y viendo una película de comedia. Todos sus seres queridos estaban ahí festejando su cumpleaños, cuando terminaron de cantar al unísono todos gritaron:

-. ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA!!

-. Gra-gracias. – dijo un poco sonrojada. Su padre se acercó a abrazarla, mientras los demás esperaban su turno.

Fujitaka le dio un escapulario de plata en el que figuraba un retrato con la imagen de él y Nadeshiko…

-. Papá es hermoso.

-. Sabía que te gustaría pequeña. – sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Era el turno de Touya le entregó una bolsa de la que extrajo un peluche verde con tres ojos, grandes patas, uñas moradas y una boca amplia y sonriente que dejaba ver lo que pudieran ser grandes y filosos dientes.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-. ¿Esto es…?

-. Un monstruo… como tú. – la chica frunció aun más el ceño su hermano si que era pesado, pero vio el peluche y notó que a fin de cuentas… era lindo.

-. Gracias hermano.

Yukito también le obsequió un muñeco de peluche pero a diferencia de Touya lo que el escogió fue un conejo. Como Kero no tiene dinero ya que a diferencia de Yue su forma falsa no le permite trabajar, le hizo una tarjeta de cumpleaños al frente tenia un dibujo de él junto a Sakura con uno de sus disfraces de Card Captor.

Sonomi le entregó una caja forrada en color blanco, cuando Sakura la abrió descubrió un nuevo teléfono móvil, mucho más elegante y moderno que el que Tomoyo le regaló unos años atrás.

Por ultimo Tomoyo le entregó su cámara a su madre para que continuara grabando tan peculiares escenas, se acercó a Sakura, y le entregó una caja forrada en un rosa pálido, la cumpleañera prosiguió a abrirla, dentro había un vestido en un tono rosa intenso, la parte superior en diseño straple, por la espalda se ajustaba con una cinta que cruzaba en zig-zag era algo parecido a un corsé, y la falda caía libremente desde la cintura hasta la rodilla, se notaba que era amplia lo que hacia que formara picos al final de este.

-. Está precioso.

-. Espero que el calzado que escogí también te guste. – Sakura no había notado ese detalle así que se fijó nuevamente en la caja y descubrió otra más pequeña dentro de ella, la extrajo y al abrirla vio unas preciosas sandalias del mismo tono del vestido, de aproximadamente cuatro centímetros de tacón, el empeine quedaría cubierto por varias tiras de piel entrelazadas, unidas al centro con una pequeña flor, formada por algunas pequeñas piedras cristalinas.

-. Son lindísimas Tomoyo. Muchas gracias.

-. No tienes por que; Feliz cumpleaños Sakura.

Las chicas se abrazaron, todos los presentes estuvieron un rato con ella, luego salieron de la habitación.

-. Te esperamos en el comedor para desayunar Sakura.

-. Si, ahora bajo Tomoyo. – enseguida se dispuso a alistarse.

* * *

Después de desayunar se dispusieron a dar los últimos detalles al área que estaba destinada para dicho festejo, Tomoyo no había escatimado en nada, había suficiente comida; que seguramente Yukito seria quien devorara la mitad de todo aquello; todo tipo de refrescos, pasteles; que obviamente no escaparían de Kerberos, todo el salón estaba adornado con globos, serpentinas, y un DJ para que pusiera ambiente a dicha fiesta.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar, Sakura en un principio no estaba ahí, ella junto con Tomoyo estaban en la habitación, que por ese día había sido destinada a la chica, alistándose para la celebración.

Cuando hubo suficiente gente, una de sus domésticas subió a la habitación para informar el hecho a Tomoyo.

-. Sakura quedaste preciosa.

-. Tu igual Tomoyo, estas lindísima.

-. Bien, es hora que bajemos y te presentes con tus invitados. – Sakura asintió siguiendo a Tomoyo.

* * *

-. ¿Y como crees que vaya a reaccionar?

-. No muy bien, ya que seguro espera que nunca regreses. – respondió con sarcasmo, la chica de cabello negro.

-. Aguafiestas. – contraatacó con el ceño fruncido.

-. Ya, ya primo cálmate, sabes bien que fue una broma.

-. No me hizo ninguna gracia.

-. Jiji, no esperaba que te la hiciera, solo quiero que te relajes, estas tan nervioso, que me pondrás nerviosa a mi también, y ya mejor no estés tratando de adivinar lo que va a suceder, por que es mejor que lo averigües por ti mismo.

* * *

Tomoyo bajó por las escaleras antes que su amiga lo hiciera, hizo un ademán y su grupo de guarda espaldas salio de todos lados cada quien con una cámara de video.

-. Buenas tardes. – Saludó una chica con vestido azul marino de tirantes y entallado a su cuerpo, llamando la atención de los presentes. – gracias a todos por su compañía; y ahora con ustedes nuestra queridísima Sakura. – la chica terminó de hablar y desde el inicio de las escaleras una no muy espesa niebla empezó a cubrir el umbral por el que apareció la festejada de ese día.

Sakura llevaba puesto el vestido y las sandalias que Tomoyo le regaló; los últimos años había dejado crecer un poco su cabello y lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros; así que de un lado lo dejo completamente suelto, y del otro quedaba sostenido con un pequeño prendedor por encima de su oreja, y un leve maquillaje que Tomoyo le aplicó.

Todos los presentes quedaron maravillados con la belleza de aquella adolescente, y uno por uno todos sus amigos fueron acercándose para felicitarla.

Pasaba el rato y todos se divertían, unos bailando, otros conversando pero a Sakura algo le hacia falta y no era que ninguno de sus amigos fuera lo suficientemente divertido pero desde hace tiempo había algo que a ella le hacia mucha falta.

En un momento se separó de sus amigos y se dirigía a una de las mesas por algo de tomar caminaba entre sus compañeros cruzando el salón de un extremo a otro de pronto sintió que alguien la seguía y escuchó un carraspear detrás de ella y comenzó a girarse, la persona que había hecho eso comenzó a hablar.

-. Me dijeron que necesitas un tutor de matemáticas. – terminó de hablar sonriente, estaba feliz.

Ante sus ojos tenia a un muchacho algo más alto que ella, llevaba un pantalón negro, y una camisa china color verde, ojos marrones y su cabello color chocolate un tanto revuelto. Sakura quedó petrificada, no podía creer que él estuviera justo frente a ella¿estaría soñando¿Que clase de juego era?

-. Po… por Dios… Sha… ¿Shaoran eres tú? – él se acercó llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y acarició su cabello y su mejilla.

-. Claro que soy yo pequeña. – le dijo de una forma tan dulce que sacudió el corazón de la chica deteniéndolo y haciéndolo funcionar nuevamente.

En ese momento una suave y dulce música comenzó a sonar por todo el salón…

_A pesar, que la luna no brille, mañana,  
dará igual, solo verte reír  
es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma._

* * *

-. Muy buena fiesta Daidouji. – la aludida volteó y se encontró con una chica de cabello largo y negro, sujetado en una coleta, llevaba un vestido chino en color rojo.

-. Meiling, que mala eres, me ocultaste que seria hoy cuando vendrían.

-. Quería que la sorpresa se la llevaran todos cuando llegáramos aquí, ji ji ji.

-. Pues a mi si que me sorprendiste. – dijo Tomoyo a la chica para después darse un abrazo. – que alegría que estén aquí.

-. Aunque la más feliz es Sakura. – agregó y su compañera se giró viendo a la pareja.

* * *

_Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
o algún gesto más frío, se clava,  
en mi pecho, daga del desconcierto pero amor,  
ahí está la magia._

Luego de tanto tiempo separados, al fin estaban juntos; sus miradas al cruzarse estallaron en un mar de alegría, cada uno perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, sus corazones latiendo cada segundo más y más fuerte, pareciera que querrían salir de su pecho y danzar juntos eternamente con la melodía de sus respiraciones.

_Y ojala, que nuestros ojos si brillen, mañana,  
que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,  
a gritos de esperanza._

-. ¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita Kinomoto? – preguntó galante, haciendo la indicada reverencia.

-. Cla- Claro que si. – respondió aún sorprendida, mientras sentía cierta calidez acumularse en sus mejillas.

* * *

A unos metros de ellos, todos sus amigos los miraban con infinita ternura, Fujitaka veía como su hija se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, la veía feliz, con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no mostraba… y eso le encantaba.

-. Papá aquí tienes tu refresco. – llamó Touya a su lado.

-. Gracias. – tomó el vaso y agradeció sin dejar de ver a su cerezo.

-. ¿Qué tanto mir…? – se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio aquella peculiar escena.

Su hermana en medio de todo el salón, pero no estaba sola, aquel infeliz mocoso estaba con ella… Abrazándola…

-. ¡¡Se esta aprovechando de ella!! – exclamó finalmente. A punto estaba de abalanzarse para estrangularlo cuando sintió una mano sujetar fuertemente el cuello de su camisa, mientras otro par de manos le sujetaba por detrás ambos brazos, se giró suavemente para ver que su mismo padre era quien le sujetaba la camisa, y su amigo, su querido amigo también le impedía defender a su hermana de ese… de ese mocoso.

-. Suéltenme ¿Que no ven que solo se aprovecha de ella? – exclamó exasperado.

-. Touya, solamente se están abrazando. – le aclaró el joven de gafas.

-. Es normal en una pareja de novios. – terminó diciendo su padre.

-. ¿QUEEE? –gruñó.

-. Creí que ya lo sabías… -- siguió hablando tranquilo. – se hicieron novios antes que él se fuera a Hong Kong, hace tres años.

-. No creí que fuera a durar tanto. – admitió susurrante viendo que su teoría era errónea, ellos seguían queriéndose muy a su pesar.

-. Touya… -- le llamo su padre con voz sería, volvió a girar su rostro prestándole atención. – no quiero saber que los molestes.

-. Pe-pero…-- ante su intento de protesta la mirada de su padre se volvió más dura, pocas veces veía esa mirada en el, así que tuvo que ceder.

-. Como tú digas padre. – ya no tenia opción, y además tampoco quería arruinarle la fiesta al monstruo.

* * *

Shaoran la tomó de la mano, colocó su mano izquierda en su delicada cintura y comenzó a danzar junto con ella. Estaba sonrojado, nervioso, pero al fin de cuentas estaba feliz, estar junto a ella nuevamente borraba de su mundo los miedos, ese amor que sentía por ella hacia a un lado los nervios, no le importaba si estaba rojo como la grana y mucho menos estar rodeado de toda esa gente mirándolo, mirándolos a ambos.

_Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo,  
ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento,  
se esfuma, el miedo._

Sakura se sentía la princesa de un cuento de hadas, en medio de un castillo bailando con su príncipe azul, en si eso era Shaoran para ella, y para él ella era su princesa, casi no se daba cuenta hacia donde era guiada por Shaoran estaba tan perdida en su mirada, tan extasiada disfrutando de ese momento junto a él, luego de que pasara tanto tiempo. No se había dado cuenta que una blanca neblina los rodeaba, cubría sus pies casi hasta las rodillas, de pronto se sintió danzar sobre las nubes, cada vez mas alto, y era feliz, todo ese escenario que su amiga había creado y que Shaoran estuviera ahora junto a ella, lo hacia bellamente mágico.

_Y si preguntan por ti, solo diré que te vi,  
__en mis sueños una noche  
__y solo sueño desde entonces,  
__para verme cada día junto a ti._

_Es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir, a tu lado, oh mi vida._

_A tu lado._

La música terminó, y Shaoran soltó suavemente su mano para colocarla del otro lado de su cintura; Sakura recorrió su mano antes liberada hacia el hombro de Shaoran, luego hacia su cuello, siguió con la caricia hasta la mejilla del chico, ambos se acercaron más y se unieron en un profundo abrazo.

-. M-me alegra tanto que estés aquí. – expresó con la voz un tanto quebrantada, sentía deseos de llorar, pero de una inmensa felicidad.

-. A mi también, Sakura.

-. Me has hecho la chica más feliz de todo el universo. – Shaoran sonrió ante esa declaración.

Siguieron unos momentos abrazados, se sentía tan bien estar así, instantes después se separaron, volvieron a clavar sus miradas, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, después de tanto tiempo separados, después de tanta espera, para ambos era algo que casi no podían creer, estar nuevamente juntos era una sensación quizás parecida a ir al cielo.

Ambos chicos no pudieron reprimir sus impulsos, tanta emoción les hizo creer que estaban solos en medio de toda esa magia, en ese momento para uno solo existía el otro, todo a su alrededor se había borrado, los muebles, decoración, y sobre todo la gente, ambos comenzaron a acercar poco a poco sus rostros y se regalaron su primer beso real. Se sintieron sonrojados, pero en ese instante importaba poco.

-. No… no quiero volverme a separar de ti.

-. Ni yo, y estaré contigo por mucho tiempo… después de tanto tiempo, de tanta espera… _todo estará bien._

Sakura se aferró aun más a Shaoran, sintió una pequeña lagrima recorrer su rostro, pero sabia que era de felicidad, que el hubiese llegado ese día, era el mejor regalo que le pudiesen haber dado.

-. T-te quiero Shaoran.

-. Y yo a ti Sakura. – respondió e hizo más fuerte su abrazo giró un poco la cabeza y le besó la mejilla, haría que después de ese momento todo estuviera bien, por _su_ Sakura… _por su amada Sakura. _

* * *

**Hola a todos:**

**Pues lo dicho, hoy 1 de abril es el cumple de nuestra querida Sakurita… XD … ¿creen que le hubiera gustado un regalo así?… yo digo que si… ñ.ñ**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo… **

**La canción es: "Gritos de Esperanza" de Alex Ubago. **

**De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para leer esto.**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR OK PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, NO TARDARÉ MÁS DE DOS DÍAS EN PUBLICARLA…**

**Besos… Itterasshai**

**Atte.**

**Lady Fiorella.**


End file.
